Dancing
by BumbleBee07
Summary: Buffy is in the middle of a fight...can she take down her opponent? Tons of fluff just how I like it


A/N: I randomly got inspired to write this...still trying to determine whether I want it to be a one shot or not...review if you want more chapters!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy..blah blah bitty blah I'm so stuffy give me a scone!

_Dancing._

Buffy spun quickly and narrowly missed a punch to the face. Her muscles hummed with activity and adrenaline as she kicked and punched her opponent. She had never and probably will never face another opponent that matches her skill so exactly, it was almost as if he could predict every move she made. Beads of sweat accumulated on her forehead as her body moved gracefully and forcefully to counteract her opponents movements. Her muscles began to burn as he quickly wore her down with his lightening quick flurry of punches and kicks. She was just getting started. She skillfully side stepped her opponent's attack and sent a roundhouse kick his way and was close to finishing him off as he practically fell into her uppercut. Shoot, what happened to that stake? Crap. Angel had already recovered and seized hold of her shoulders and lowered his head for the kill.

Buffy laughed as his dull teeth nipped at her neck, "Alright I give, you win! This time." Angel let go of her and were now aware that they had, at one point while training, attracted an audience. An awkward silence came over the room as the audience realized the private moment they intruded on. Xander, as always broke the silence and attempted to round up all of the slayers that drifted to the training room and tried to get them back to the main levels of the Slayer's Academy. "If you thought that was good, you should have seen them when they were not old and decrepit, it was awesome, well except when you get punched in the face by a certain someone who was pretending to be evil, I'm not bitter at all I promise Deadboy"

"Yeah," Angel deadpanned, "Way back when Buffy didn't forget her _stake_" he let out a laugh as he took in Buffy dejected expression.

"Hey I coulda improvised if I really wanted to kill you! I did it once before didn't I? I don't know about the rest of you guys but I am NOT decrepit or old, I'm not even 30 yet, well Angel…how old are you again?"

"I'm not to sure I lost count, you're 29 close enough" He replied sarcastically, "technically I am 33 or at least that's what my driver's license says. And Xander, can you _please_ stop called me dead boy, I'm not even dead any more, I am just as alive as you."

"Yeah sorry, habit? I've seen you with fangs and all grrrr, it's a very difficult to forget. Alright the show is over guys, get to your classes!" Xander adjusted the strap to his eye patch and searched for Willow or Giles for assistance. He found his favorite red head in the crowd and pouted. "Will, no one will listen to the funny eye patch guy, can you go uber witch on them and get them to go to their classes I'm sure Buffster and Angel didn't come here to put on a show." Willow smiled at her best friend and patted his shoulder.

"I don't think I can go all uber witch on them but I'll see what I can do." Willow let out a loud whistle, "All slayers who aren't named Buffy get to class now!" The slayers groaned and filed out of the room. "See it wasn't that hard, besides I don't think Buffy and Angel mind an audience, is it me or do they look like their dancing when they fight?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that but since when does Buffy forget a stake? Wait since when does Buffy lose??"

"Yeah I noticed that they both held back on each other and they never do that, maybe they are getting old." Willow and Xander left the pair lost in their own little world to see if Giles, the headmaster of the school, needed help with anything. Buffy and Angel smiled after the last of their audience was gone.

"Sooo, wanna dance some more?" Buffy laughed as she placed a passionate kiss on the lips of her Angel.

"Definitely, we should go back to our room and dance" Buffy laughed at the cheesiness that is her husband as she took hold of his hand and lead him to the elevator that would take them up to the top floor where they live over looking the Pacific Ocean. They had the whole top floor to themselves and Willow and Xander lived on the 19th floor right below them and Giles on the floor below the best friends. For Buffy life just couldn't get any better, or could it?

**A/N: Any guesses on why they are holding back?? Ok so I never got 20 reviews for a story (I've only gotten 19 for one once) sooo please it would make me really happy to get at least 20:) plus if enough people like it I'll continue but for now it is staying a one shot.**


End file.
